Christmas Party
by Umy Echizen
Summary: Una fiesta de Navidad organizada por la joven más popular del Unmei Gakuen, ¿estará Hinata invitada a tan importante acontecimiento?... ¡Feliz Navidad para todos!


"**Christmas Party"**

La Navidad siempre es motivo de celebración en muchos lugares del mundo, Konoha no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Puede ser que mi pequeña ciudad en los suburbios no sea la más grande, ni la más conocida, pero no por eso las personas que habitan aquí son menos festivas.

En el Instituto al que asisto hay una chica muy popular que va dos cursos más adelante que yo. Según he escuchado, todos los años hace una fiesta para celebrar la Navidad, la de mayor importancia a nivel social en la escuela. Si tienes la fortuna de ser invitado, se te garantiza una velada divertida y agradable, en compañía de los chicos más populares, talentosos o interesantes de todo el Unmei Gakuen.

Temari es una joven preciosa. Alta, rubia y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Es muy inteligente y hábil para los deportes, sin mencionar la facilidad que tiene para socializar y hacer amigos. A pesar de ser muy reconocida, se comporta gentil y nada pretenciosa. Debe ser por eso que mi primo Neji está loco por ella desde que la conoció.

Sin duda él estaría invitado a dicho evento, pues es el flamante capitán del equipo de judo, además de ser un experto en toda clase de arte marcial.

Entre la lista de invitados perfilaba, además de Neji, el apuesto y asediado Sasuke. Probablemente el chico más popular en un largo tiempo, al menos desde que su hermano mayor, Itachi, saliera del Instituto.

Está en mi misma clase, por supuesto no hablo con él. Es el presidente del aula, capitán del equipo de soccer, editor del periódico escolar y prodigio de las matemáticas. Si no he podido lograr ser la primera de mi curso es por culpa precisamente de Sasuke.

Otro de los invitados asegurados es Lee. Presidente del consejo estudiantil. Gracias a él los bailes y demás acontecimientos en nuestro Instituto siempre son noticia.

No podía faltar el hiperactivo Naruto. Capitán de atletismo y el alma de todas las fiestas. Recuerdo que en secundaria sentía atracción hacia él. Conforme crecimos me di cuenta que somos totalmente incompatibles.

Como olvidar a Sakura e Ino, que desde que conocieron a Temari tuvieron el firme propósito de convertirse en su sombra. Lo lograron. La primera es presidenta de clase y la estudiante más brillante de su curso. En cambio, la segunda es la capitana del equipo de animadoras y la mejor en el taller de Ikebana.

Eso por mencionar algunos ejemplos, porque sin duda habría más personalidades de suma importancia en el Unmei Gakuen.

En cambio yo, sólo soy…Hinata. Una chica tímida y algo callada. Perteneciente al coro de la escuela y especialista en literatura. Características nada atractivas para los demás. Como no tenía esperanza alguna, no me sentiría decepcionada cuando no recibiera invitación. Para mi sorpresa, me equivoqué.

Una fría tarde de diciembre, la linda Temari se acercó a mi mesa a la hora del almuerzo. La acompañaban sus inseparables "amigas", franqueando sus costados.

—_Hola, Hinata- _saludó amigablemente_- Quiero darte algo _- miró a Sakura y ésta entendió la señal, sacando un sobre dorado de su mochila y entregándomelo _- Mi fiesta es este fin de semana, espero puedas asistir._

—_Muchas gracias… me encantaría— _sonreí con timidez. Realmente no me esperaba lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

—_Perfecto, nos veremos ahí—_se despidió con la mano y se dio la vuelta. Sus acompañantes la siguieron de inmediato.

— _¡Qué bueno que fuiste invitada! No tenía idea de que te llevaras con Temari._

Tenten, compañera de clase y amiga de Neji, así como una integrante del equipo de arquería, me acompañaba. Nos habíamos hecho bastante cercanas gracias a mi primo.

—_Yo tampoco. La verdad nunca antes había hablado con ella. Me sorprende que sepa mi nombre._

—_Pues sea como sea, el punto es que esa fiesta será increíble y tú estarás en ella._

— _¿Vas a ir, Tenten? — _Oraba por que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. No quería estar sola.

—_Tengo invitación, pero por desgracia no podré asistir. Me iré a China para pasar las vacaciones y justo partimos ese día. Qué mala suerte, ¿cierto? —_se entristeció sutilmente pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

—_Qué pena. Me hubiera gustado que fuéramos juntas. No creo conocer a muchos de los asistentes y no habló lo suficiente con los que son de mi generación._

—_Tranquila, es más que obvio que tu primo estará ahí. Podrás pasar el tiempo con él._

—_Tienes razón— _las palabras de Tenten me habían tranquilizado, por lo que continúe comiendo mi bentou alegremente.

El esperado día llegó. El ambiente en la escuela sin duda era festivo. Me despedí de Tenten aquella tarde y de inmediato volví a mi hogar. Comí algo ligero, hice mis deberes y me preparé para la noche. Neji pasaría por mí a las siete en punto y no quería hacerlo esperar. Si hay algo que mi primo odia, es la impuntualidad. Llegamos en poco tiempo a casa de Temari. No logro descifrar si fue porque no quedaba lejos de la mía o por la prisa que tenía Neji. Su residencia era grande y muy bonita, con un enorme jardín.

Neji tocó el timbre y fuimos recibidos por el ama de llaves, que muy cordialmente nos hizo pasar. La casa estaba repleta de invitados, sin embargo todos contaban con el espacio necesario. La música era adecuada, al igual que la tenue iluminación. Tal como había predicho, me encontraba rodeada de personas que no tenía ni la menor idea de quiénes eran y a los pocos que logré reconocer, a duras penas y les dirigía la palabra. Me sentí aliviada al estar con mi primo. Por desgracia, ese alivio desapareció en cuanto él se esfumó para ir tras la anfitriona de la fiesta. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Era evidente que no permanecería toda la noche conmigo estando en casa de su querida Temari. No me enfadé con Neji, pues sabía lo mucho que ella le gustaba. Espero que sea su día de suerte y logre un avance considerable.

Dadas mis circunstancias, opté por sentarme en un sofá y beber un poco de ponche. La mayoría estaba bailando o charlando. Pasaron algunas horas y debo admitir que no me estaba aburriendo, al contrario. Me decidí a levantarme e ir por algunos bocadillos y un poco más de ponche. Todo estaba delicioso y la música era animada y amena. Hasta tuve una pequeña conversación con Naruto, que fue interrumpida cuando Sakura le reclamó por haberle jugado una broma.

—_Lo siento, Hinata. Hablaremos luego, tengo que correr de esta mujer aterradora—_lucía bastante preocupado por su integridad física.

— _¿Aterradora? Ahora vas a saber que es aterrador—_parecía muy enojada. Si estuviera en el lugar del pobre rubio hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo que él.

Naruto no esperó y salió huyendo, con Sakura siguiéndolo muy de cerca. No pude evitar reír ante tal escena. Estaba tan distraída que no me percaté que una chica se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba y sin querer colisionamos. Por el impacto, derramé unas gotas de ponche sobre su vestido. Ella se enfadó y comenzó a gritarme un montón de insultos, a lo que yo sólo pedía disculpas con la cabeza agachada, sumamente apenada. Lo que faltaba, tener un conflicto que arruinara mí hasta ahora tranquila noche.

—_No le hagas caso, ella tuvo la culpa por chocar contigo._

No respondí. Todavía no salía de mi asombro al ver quien me estaba hablando. Frente a mi estaba Uchiha Sasuke.

Me miró con curiosidad_— Estás en mi clase, ¿cierto? Hyuuga, me parece._

—_Hinata…—_dije con un hilo de voz. En verdad que es apuesto y ahora que me doy cuenta es amable.

—_Pues bien, Hinata. Trata de ser más cuidadosa para que nadie te moleste._

—_Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias…—_me costaba hablar. Era la primera vez que conversábamos, pero ya detestaba ese efecto que tenía en mí.

Sasuke realmente es un chico reservado. Permaneció junto a mí por más de quince minutos sin abrir la boca. Sólo miraba a los demás y de vez en cuando bebía algo.

Creo que eso me agrada, pues de cierta forma es como yo. Siento como si nos hiciéramos compañía el uno al otro. Una silenciosa compañía. Pasó otra media hora más y seguíamos sin hablarnos, hasta que algo en mi interior me dio la fuerza para dirigirme a él.

—_Es una linda fiesta, ¿no te parece? —_mi voz sonó tan débil que temí que no me hubiera escuchado. No repetiría mi acción.

Tardó un poco en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo_—No me quejo. Al menos nadie ha intentado hacerme bailar._

— _¿No te gusta? _

—_No cuando es obligado. Esto de las fiestas no es lo mío, pero no por eso me desagrada._

—_Pienso igual que tú. La verdad es la primera reunión a la que asisto desde que estamos en el Instituto. No me considero alguien sociable._

—_Lo noté, no recuerdo haberte visto en alguna otra fiesta o actividad en la escuela._

—_Tal vez debería empezar a frecuentar esos eventos…_

—_Me gustaría encontrarte en ellos._

Fue inevitable, por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos me perdí en los ojos negros y tan profundos como un lago en una noche sin estrellas. La música, que momentos antes era enérgica, se tornó suave y muy melodiosa, ideal para bailar en pareja.

Cuando por fin pude liberarme de los fantásticos ojos de Sasuke, mi mirada fue a parar hacia donde estaba mi primo. Bailaba con Temari, estaban muy cerca y parecían entenderse muy bien. Me alegré mucho por él, por fin tenía la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Con suerte, le confesaría sus sentimientos y su regalo de navidad seria una encantadora novia.

— _¿Te gustaría bailar? —_las palabras de Sasuke devolvieron mi atención hacia su persona.

—_Yo…no lo hago muy bien y tengo miedo de estropearlo—_Lo había hecho de nuevo. Negarme algo que anhelaba todo a causa de mi desconfianza.

—_Descuida, yo no soy el mejor bailarín. Practiquemos—_tomó con suavidad una de mis manos y posó la que le quedaba libre en mi cintura, sobresaltándome.

A decir verdad no bailábamos nada mal. Nos movíamos fluidamente y disfrutábamos esos instantes que se estaban volviendo mágicos, o al menos para mí lo eran. Me costaba mantener la vista fija en Sasuke, pues su cercanía me ponía inquieta. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo bailamos, pero cuando nos detuvimos, me sujetó por la muñeca y me llevó hasta un pequeño balcón. La noche estaba perfecta. No hacía demasiado frío y las estrellas brillaban sólo para nosotros. Nos quedamos observando el horizonte, otra vez sin necesidad de argumentos. Estuvimos ahí hasta pasada la media noche. No quería irme, pero comenzaba a bajar la temperatura y mi cuerpo lo hizo evidente al comenzar a temblar. Al notarlo, sonrió de lado y en un rápido movimiento se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros. Me pareció un acto de lo más caballeroso y considerado, por lo que no pude evitar ruborizarme.

—_Si tienes demasiado frío, podemos entrar._

Realmente no lo deseaba, pero no podía negar que me parecía prudente_—Creo que será lo mejor…—_comenzamos a caminar.

Se detuvo justo en el marco de aquella puerta de cristal. Su mirada se fijó en un punto justo en medio de esta. Imité su acto y entonces supe que era lo que lo tenía tan interesado.

—_Muérdago…—_la palabra salió de mis labios inconscientemente.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió, sin dejar de mirar la pequeña planta que se alzaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Me puse nerviosa sin entender la razón, por lo que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente_— Yo leí que el nombre técnico del muérdago es __**Phoradendron leucarpum**__ y__…— _fui interrumpida brutalmente por sus cálidos labios. Me tomó totalmente desprevenida, por lo que me quedé estática, con los brazos colgando a cada lado de mi cuerpo y con el rostro ardiendo.

Él en cambio, se aferraba a mi cintura y espalda. Me besaba lentamente, como queriendo prolongar al máximo nuestro momento. Tardé en reaccionar, pero finalmente correspondí aquel beso.

—_No tenía idea de que creyeras en esa tradición—_fue lo único que atiné a decir cuando nos separamos. Estaba sumamente apenada, mas no puedo negar que me sentía feliz.

—_No creo. Fue sólo una excusa para besarte—_sonrió de una manera tan seductora que no pude reclamarle nada.

Reí sin saber con exactitud el por qué. Hizo lo mismo y luego me abrazó por los hombros, entrando por fin a la casa. Pienso que después de todo, yo también podría tener como regalo de Navidad un encantador novio. Tengo el presentimiento y eso casi nunca falla. Estoy convencida de que fue una magnífica idea haber venido a esta fiesta de Navidad…

FIN

********************************************************************************

Unmei: Destino.

Gakuen: Escuela.

Bentou: Nombre que usan los japoneses para referirse a los almuerzos en caja.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mi primer one shot SasuHina, y además Navideño. Mi regalo por estas fechas tan importantes.

Dedicado para mis amigos más queridos, especialmente para Arashi que siempre tiene su fe puesta en lo que hago.

Kai-chan, tu eres mi más grande inspiración. Este es para ti.

Feliz Navidad para todos mis lectores, escritores y amigos de Fanfiction. Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre y espero de todo corazón que pasen unas maravillosas fiestas en compañía de sus seres amados.

Hasta la próxima historia…

Umy Echizen*


End file.
